Baron Orgs
An Org Spirit can acquire a physical form by fusing into an inanimate object, transforming into a creature based on the object and can assume its original form for disguise. The Orgs of modern day that are multi-horned desire to become Duke Orgs themselves, usually accepting the offer a Duke Org gives them in return for their own desires coming true. Whenever an Org is killed, TsueTsue would wield her staff at the oozy remnants, chanting as the Org Seeds spit out of the staff and onto the puddle, recreating the Org as a giant. Turbine Org Turbine Org (タービンオルグ Tābin Orugu?, 1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai): Turbine Org was capable of generating strong gusts of wind from his eyes. The first Org encountered in the series, he as pursued by the Gaoranger until he was aided by Plugma Org. The duo's attack on an electric dam ended badly when Plugma was killed, but Turbine receives aid from the Duke Orgs by being enlarged. He is killed by the combined energy breams of the five Totem Power Animals. Briefly revived in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, Turbine Org was killed for good by Big One's Big One Finish. Plugma Org Plugma Org (プラグマオルグ Puraguma Orugu?, 1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai): Able to generate electrical current, Plugma Org appeared to aid Turbine Org in fighting off the Gaoranger before GaoRed was found. He is the first to be killed by the Hyakujuuken. Briefly revived in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, but was killed for good by MegaPink's Capture Sniper. Barbwire Org Barbwire Org (ハリガネオルグ Harigane Orugu?, 2): The result of an Org Spirit entering barbed wire, Barbwire Org terrorized people until the Dukes Orgs found him, offering him aid in his destructive urges. Kakeru attempted to try a less violent-method to deal with the Org, only to learn that Orgs have no hearts. Barbwire overpowered the Gaoranger until they use Hyakujuuken to kill him. But he was quickly revived by TsueTsue into a giant and is the first to be killed by GaoKing's Animal Heart. Camera Org Camera Org (カメラオルグ Kamera Orugu?, 3): The result of an Org Spirit acquiring a camera, any picture Camera Org took caused the photographed person to turn invisible and die over time, their life force sucked into his film. Gaku attempts to fight the Org on his own, but the Dukes intervenes and helped Camera Org take Gao-Yellow's picture. He is later upgraded by Shuten to take pictures on his own as he hunts after the other Gaorangers until GaoRed gets take the film of the Org, restoring his victims to normal. GaoYellow arrives and shatters the Org's camera lens, making him unable to take pictures as GaoRed uses GaoMane Blaster to weaken the Org before the gang uses the Hyakujuuken to destroy him. TsueTsue revives the Org into a giant, with GaoKing's Animal Heart used at close-range to kill Camera Org. Shrine Bell Org Shrine Bell Org (ツリガネオルグ Tsurigane Orugu?, 4, 42-43): The result of an Org Spirit acquiring a temple bell at the Laiwen Shrine, Shrine-Bell Org enjoys the sound of banging himself with his mallet and is able to trap anyone inside the large bells he creates. He was soon found by the Org Dukes, whom he follows so his sound can be heard globally in return for guarding the temple grounds. Shrine-Bell Org managed to trap Kai in his giant bell until Soutarou frees him. Shrine-Bell Org is then defeated by GaoBlue and GaoBlack before being killed by the Hyakujuuken and then revived into a giant. Shrine-Bell Org attempts to trap GaoKing in his bell, but was trapped instead and killed by GaoKing's Animal Heart. Tire Org Tire Org (タイヤオルグ Taiya Orugu?, 5, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, 42-43): An Org Spirit acquiring a tire, Tire Org loves traveling and can turn into a giant tire. He was causing massive traffic damage until the Org Dukes gave him the offer to travel the world if he helps them, abducting Tetomu in the process. Though destroyed by GaoRed's GaoMane Buster, TsueTsue revives Tire Org, who is the first to be killed by GaoKing Sword & Shield. Tire Org is briefly revived in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, but was killed for good by Super Armor Shine GingaBlue's Rapids Stroke. Wedding Dress Org Wedding Dress Org (ウェディングドレスオルグ Wedingu Doresu Orugu?, 6, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai): An Org Spirit acquiring a wedding dress, Wedding Dress Org was stealing brides and turning them into wedding mannequins as his base with the aid of Saori Shimada in return of giving her youth. This infuriated Soutarou, who knocked the Org out from his hideout as the others arrived and Duke Orgs offer aid. Wedding-Dress is destroyed by Hyakujuuken with his weapon taken by GaoBlack. TsueTsue enlarges Wedding-Dress Org, who battles GaoKing and is destroyed by GaoKing Sword & Shield's Evil Crasher with his victims restored. Wedding Dress briefly revived as a phantom illusion in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, but was destroyed by GaoRed's Gao Mane Buster. Boat Org Boat Org (帆船オルグ Hansen Orugu?, 7, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, 43): An Org Spirit from the sea finding a sunken boat, the armored Boat Org was intercepted by the Gaorangers, but escapes underwater after wounding GaoBlue. GaoBlue battles the Org the next day until the other Gaorangers arrive, but in spite of the Duke Orgs' aid, Boat Org attacks Gaoranger and Orgette alike. GaoBlue manages to use the crane to get the bottle on the monster's shoulder before the gang kills him with the Hyakujuuken. TsueTsue revives Boat Org, who overpowers GaoKing Sword & Shield. It was by GaoGiraffe's arrival that Boat Org was the first to be killed by GaoKing Spear. Briefly revived as a phantom in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, but was killed for good by GaoRed's Gao Mane Buster. Signal Org Signal Org (シグナルオルグ Shigunaru Orugu?, 8, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai): An Org Spirit acquiring a signal light in Higahiku, Signal Org can use three beam attacks: Green for memory-erasing, Yellow for slow-mo, and Red for explosive attacks. Signal Org was causing traffic accidents until he blew his cover in front of Kakeru and Sae and ran for it, until the Org wipes out Kakeru's memory. In spite of memory loss, GaoRed managed to wound Signal Org using the Hyakujuuken on his own before killing the Org, restoring his memory as a result. TsueTsue then revives Signal Org, who is destroyed by GaoKing Spear. Briefly revived in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, but was killed for good by GoYellow's V-Slash. Cell Phone Org Cell Phone Org (携帯電話オルグ Keitai Denwa Orugu?, 9, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai): An Org Spirit acquiring a cell phone, Cell Phone Org can use his Super Electro-Magnetic Wave (超電磁波 Choudenjiha?) to negate even the G-Phones, which he wanted. The Gaorangers were unable to change until they managed to destroy his antenna and cancel the field. Though killed with the Hyakujuuken, TsueTsue revives Cell Phone Org, who was destroyed by GaoKing Double Knuckle. Briefly revived as a phantom in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, but was killed for good by GaoRed's Gao Mane Buster. Bulldozer Org Bulldozer Org (ブルドーザーオルグ Burudōzā Orugu?, 10, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai): An Org Spirit acquiring a bulldozer, Bulldozer Org possessed great physical strength and a strong liking for deforestation, wandering aimlessly through the Sacred Forest until the Dukes ran into him by accident. Deciding to use him, TsueTsue enlarged Bulldozer Org to attack the Gaorangers while they were looking for the Kage Mushroom to heal GaoLion. Bulldozer Org manages to overpower the Power Animals until GaoGorilla arrives and manhandles the Org. Bulldozer Org is then the first to be killed by GaoMuscle. The Org was briefly revived in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, only to be killed for good by Red Falcon's Falcon Break. SamuraiDoll Org SamuraiDoll Org (武者人形オルグ Mushuningyō Orugu?, 11): As a result of Shuten transferring the Dukes' powers into a samurai doll, SamuraiDoll Org is stronger than previous Orgs with a knowledge in the fighting arts, using his Orgken katana for his "Full Moon Cut" attack and a pistol. The Gaorangers were overpowered by him, but GaoWhite refused to give up and defeats SamuraiDoll Org with her Byakko Cross Cut before the team kills him with Hyakuujuuken. But TsueTsue revives the Org, who overpowers GaoMuscle until GaoTiger intervenes, with GaoMuscle defeating SamuraiDoll Org as he came to respect the Gaorangers as true warriors. Copy Org Copy Org (コピーオルグ Kopī Orugu?, 12): A Org Spirit entering the copy machine, Copy Org is able to assume the forms of other people with his scanner. Though Shuten saw him useless, he decided to have the Org aid the Dukes. There, Copy Org completely overwhelms the Gaorangers with his shape-shifting powers while attempting to smash the GaoEgg. Once the Gaorangers assume their fighting forms, Copy Org creates the Copy Sentai Copyranger (コピー戦隊コピーレンジャー Kopī Sentai Kopīrenjā?) to help him fight. Once his creations were destroyed, Copy Org was destroyed by Hyakujuuken. But Copy Org is revived a giant and overpowered GaoMuscle until GaoElephant and GaoGiraffe came to the rescue, allowing GaoMuscle to destroy the Org. Freezer Org Freezer Org (フリーザーオルグ Furīzā Orugu?, 13): An Org Spirit acquiring a freezer, Freezer Org was found by the Duke Orgs, bringing him to aid Shuten in fighting the Gaorangers with his freezing attacks. He was overwhelmed by GaoRed, GaoBlack, and GaoBlue before being destroyed by the Gao Mane Blaster. At Shuten's order, TsueTsue revives Freezer Org into a giant. GaoMuscle battles Freezer Org, with the Org enduring Muscle Lariat thanks to Shuten transferring a bit of his power to him. With the new-found power, Freezer Org grappled GaoMuscle and sacrifices himself to place the giant into a deep freeze as part of Shuten's master plan to wipeout the GaoSoul. Vacuum Cleaner Org Vacuum Cleaner Org (掃除機オルグ Sōjiki Orugu?, 15): He was recruited by TsueTsue and Yabaiba to suck in lovely things they wanted to give to Ura. The Gaorangers intercept them at Sadogashima, but the Orgs were too busy with their gold to actually fight. But by the time the Gaorangers find them at the Fine Arts Museum, the Vacuum Cleaner Org was forced to fight with his various attachment-weapons before being killed by Hyakujuuken. TsueTsue revives Cleaner Org, only for him to be destroyed by GaoKing Sword & Shield. Bus Org Bus Org (バスオルグ Basu Orugu?, 17): Acquiring a tour bus as his vessel, TsueTsue and Yabaiba enlisted Bus Org to help them capture GaoJewels by setting up news on GaoElephant's whereabouts as bait. Once at the hill, the Org assumes his true form after the passengers got out of him. Though GaoBlue managed to mortally wound him, Bus Org was quickly revitalized by the evil spirits on the hill. With GaoWhite's aid, GaoBlue managed to wound Bus Org with Surging Thrust before the others arrive to use Hyakujuuken to finish the Org off. TsueTsue quickly revived Bus Org, who is destroyed by GaoKing's Super Animal Heart. Clock Org Clock Org (時計オルグ Tokei Orugu?, 18, 42-43): A wandering nobody who acquired a longcase clock, Clock Org is able to stop/alter time around him. Rouki recruits Clock Org at Chenho Lake to handle the other Gaorangers while Rouki duels GaoRed. Once the team managed to destroy the cuckoo on the Org's forehead, they returned back to normal time and the Gaorangers use Hyakujuuken to destroy Clock Org. But Rouki revives Clock Org, supporting the Org in GaoHunter Evil until GaoKing destroys the Org. Glasses Org Glasses Org (メガネオルグ Megane Orugu?, 19): Acquiring a pair of glasses, Glasses Org can possess the women's bodies. TsueTsue and Yabaiba enlist Glasses Org by having her possess Shichan and use her to get to Soutarou, tricking him into giving the Dukes his GaoJewel before forcing him to fight the other Gaorangers. But Shichan regains control at the last second and removes the glasses, forcing Glasses Org to fight the other Gaorangers herself until she is destroyed by the GaoMane Blaster. TsueTsue revives Glasses Org who overpowers the Power Animals until GaoBlack regains his Gao Jewel and GaoBison manages to destroy the Org's barrier, allowing GaoKing to destroy her with Surging Arrow. Bike Org/Scooter Org Bike Org (バイクオルグ Baiku Orugu?, 20): The first Org GaoYellow fought, the Org was originally called Scooter Org (原付きオルグ Gentsuki Orugu?), who was sealed after Gaku was unable to kill him in his first mission. A year later, Rouki found the released the Org, who had evolved into a stronger version. Seeing Bike Org as a kindred spirit, Rouki recruits him to his cause. While Bike Org attacks GaoYellow, Rouki handled the other Gaorangers. In the end, Bike Org was wounded by GaoYellow's Noble Slash before being killed by Hyakujuuken. Though Rouki revived him, Bike Org was destroyed by GaoMuscle. Human Body Specimen Org Human Body Specimen Org (人体標本オルグ Jintai Hyōhon Orugu?, 21): Though a loser Org who acquired a skeleton, TsueTsue decide to use him in a scheme to win Ura's favor by setting up a haunted house to lure the Gaorangers into their trap. But the Gaorangers' turn the tables on the Orgs, resulting in a fight between the two present groups until Rouki arrives to kill the Gaorangers himself, with Rouki wounding Human Specimen Org and forcing the Orgs to retreat. Though Yabaiba was attempted, TsueTsue reasons him that the Org deserves another chance, which ended with the Org killed by the Hyakujuuken and then by GaoKing. Lawnmower Org Lawnmower Org (芝刈り機オルグ Shibakariki Orugu?, 22): As a result of an Org Spirit acquiring a lawnmower, Lawnmower Org can disguise himself as a riding lawnmower and takes pride in his soccer field lawn. During his fight with the Gaorangers, he was wounded by Rouki before being killed by the Gaorangers' Hyakujuuken, only to be resurrected and he destroyed by GaoKing after he managed to do serious damage to GaoBison during the battle. Chimera Org Chimera Org (キマイラオルグ Kimaira Orugu?, 24): Created by Ura from a mud puppet infused with the GaoJewels he obtained. Chimera Org is made up of the traits from these four Power Animals. Intend on modifying his creation with the other GaoJewels, Ura sent Chimera Org at the Gaorangers, with it able to withstand the Hyakujuuken. Shirogane attempted to fight the Org until his Power Animals return to him and allow Shirogane to transform into GaoSilver and killed the Org with his "Evil-Crushing Seijuu Orbs" attack. TsueTsue revives Chimera Org, who is then destroyed by GaoKing Striker and GaoHunter Justice . Karaoke Org Karaoke Org (カラオケオルグ Karaoke Orugu?, 25): As a result of Onihime having an Org Spirit acquiring a karaoke machine, Karaoke Org can steal people's speaking abilities and replace them with cat sounds. Yabaiba used him hoping to gain a promotion from Onihime, unaware that she was actually TsueTsue. The Org can use his Speaker Attack, emitting crushing sound waves and attack with CD in his Laser-Disc Cutter attack. The Org overwhelm the Gaorangers with his ability until GaoSilver arrives destroys him with his "Full-Moon", restoring the others. Once TsueTsue returned to normal, she revived Karaoke Org, who is then destroyed by GaoKing Striker and GaoHunter Justice. Thousand-Year Evil Orgs Thousand-Year Evil Orgs (27-29): Orgs Ura powers using the Thousand-Year Evil of Rouki. Vase Org Vase Org (ツボオルグ Tsubo Orugu?, 27): Created by Ura from a mud puppet infused with the Thousand-Year Evil, Vase Org could suck anything he marks with seal paper into his vase. Taking advantage of GaoHunter Justice and GaoKing's sparing, Vase Org seal GaoKing and GaoHunter Justice into his vase. Once healed after his first fight, Vase Org attacks the Oyu district and battles the Gaorangers, destroyed by the Hyakujuuken. TsueTsue revives the Org, only from him to be destroyed by GaoMuscle Striker. Bowling Org Bowling Org (ボウリングオルグ Bōringu Orugu?, 28): Created by Ura from a mud puppet infused with the Thousand-Year Evil, Bowling Org was sent to "bowl" the city down with his Striker Ball until the Gaorangers intervene. The Org proves tough enough that Kai master the Tornado Spin bowling technique to counter the Org's attacks, weakening the Orb for the Gaorangers to use their signature attacks TsueTsue revives Bowling Org, who overpowers GaoKing and GaoHunter Justice. He was then destroyed by GaoKing Another Arm with its Tornado GaoMadillo Spin attack. Tombstone Org Tombstone Org (墓石オルグ Hekaishi Orugu?, 29, 43): As a result of Ura infusing the tombstone he made for the Gaorangers with the Thousand-Year Evil, Tombstone Org possessed a harden body. Though easily defeated by GaoMane Buster, TsueTsue revives Tombstone Org, who manages to damage GaoKing Another Arm-Spear. But GaoDeers arrive and entraps Tombstone Org with its effect. But the Org breaks lose and it overpowers GaoMuscle Striker until he is fatally wounded in battle, with the Thousand-Year Evil manifesting. But once GaoDeers arrives to heal the Power Animals, GaoKing Cross Horn traps Tombstone Org with Bubble Capture as he dies, keeping the evil that created him trapped inside. Charcoal-Grill Org Charcoal-Grill Org (炭火焼オルグ Sumibiyaki Orugu?, 34): A Org born fifty years ago, he caused great damage with his powers. However he found no pleasure in his work until he found something worth grilling and took on human form to be a traveling chef. The Gaorangers find Charcoal-Grill Org when he was teaching two punks a lesson, for insulting his food though he evaded both them and the Dukes, who Rasetsu sent to get for him. The Gaorangers find him, unaware that he was an Org as they enjoyed his food. By the next time they meet, Soutaro realizes the truth and attempts help Charcoal-Grill Org with Gaku's help. But the Dukes managed to enrage Charcoal-Grill Org, terrorizing an industrial site. GaoBlack & GaoYellow attempt to snap Charcoal-Grill Org out of it, reminding him of his dream. Though he calmed down, Rasetsu kills the tratior. Tsuetsue then revives Charcoal-Grill Org, purging him of his humanity. Though seemingly killed by GaoIcarus, Charcoal-Grill Org was revealed to be alive and back to normal, cooking for Futaro. Blacksmith Org Blacksmith Org (カジヤオルグ Kajiya Orugu?, 35): A Org Spirit acquiring various blacksmith materials, Blacksmith Org raided Tsubakuro City for ideal metal to create tableware for Rasetsu. GaoWhite attempts to fight him, but she loses and he takes her Juuou Sword as its density was the perfect material. He also steals Juuou Swords of GaoYellow, GaoBlue, and GaoBlack with the Dukes' help. With Futaro's help, Sae managed to find the Org's hideout too late. Assuming fighting form, GaoWhite battles the Org until GaoRed and the others arrive. The Gaorangers managed to kill the Org with Hyakujuuken and then with GaoIcarus (after it overwhelmed GaoHunter Justice), restoring the Juuou Swords to normal. Magic-Flute Org Magic-Flute Org (魔笛オルグ Mateki Orugu?, 36, 42-43): An Org Spirit acquiring a flute, Magic-Flute Org was able to breakup Tetomu and Shirogane. Finding it lovely, Rasetsu sends the Dukes to find him for dining entertainment. During that time, Magic-Flute uses his power to cause kids to dance uncontrollably until the Gaorangers interfere. The Dukes manage to save him, bringing him to Rasetsu who enhances him with the Dukes' energy, allowing him to control adults. He managed to force the Gaorangers to dance until Tetomu and Shirogane momentarily negate the Org's music with their own until an infuriated Rasetsu attacked them, but GaoDeers arrives to fully break the spell. Though killed by the Gaorangers' Hyakujuuken, TsueTsue revives Magic-Flute Org, who uses his music to drown out Juuou Swords' call until GaoGod emerges and destroyed the Org's flute with his arrow, allowing GaoIcarus to be summoned and kill Magic-Flute Org. Juggling Org Juggling Org (ジャグリングオルグ Jaguringu Orugu?, 37): The younger brother of Yabaiba, whose aid he enlists to gain praise from Rasetsu, forming Team Circus. They make a few vain attempts to attack Kai, Gaku, and Futaro at an amusement park in the guise of mascots until they capture Futaro. GaoBlue and GaoYellow are forced to take a beating until the others arrive and save Futaro. Though killed by Hyakujuuken, Yabaiba uses TsueTsue's staff to revive his brother, who has a hard time fighting GaoKing on his own until Yabaiba uses the Org Seeds to aid Juggling Org. But GaoHunter Justice arrives in time, wounding Juggling Org for GaoKing to finish off. Animal Tamer Org Animal Tamer Org (猛獣使いオルグ Mōjūtsukai Orugu?, 38, 42): A Org who refers to himself as a master beast tamer, recruited by the Duke Orgs at northern Kanto for his abilities, so Yabaiba can avenge his brother's death. Once force-fed Org Seeds, he succeeds in taking control of GaoKing, GaoMuscle Striker, GaoElephant and GaoGiraffe, with GaoHunter Justice immune. Futaro arrived in time to free GaoKing Sword & Shield and GaoMuscle Striker from Animal Tamer Org's control, who uses their attacks to destroy his control whip. The Gaorangers than summon GaoIcarus to finish the Org off. Monitor Org Monitor Org (モニターオルグ Monitā Orugu?, 39): An Org Spirit acquiring a monitor and various pieces of garbage, Monitor Org was able to trap people in any monitor as part of Rasetsu's plan to ally Futaro. Learning the Org's weakness is his remote control hand, GaoSilver and GaoRed cripple the Org before killing him with their trademark attacks, freeing everyone he captured. TsueTsue revives the Org, who GaoKing destroys. But a piece of Monitor Org attaches to GaoKing, giving Rasetsu control in order to force Futaro to reveal himself as GaoGod, who uses his Power Arrow to destroy the control device. Tinplate Org Tinplate Org (ブリキオルグ Buriki Orugu?, 40): An Org Spirit acquiring a toy robot, Tinplate Org can shoot fire from its hands or use its toy-themed weapons. It attacked a factory as part of Rasetsu's part to kill the Gaorangers while the Power Animals were taken by GaoGod, while proving GaoGod's assumptions. But the plan backfired and the Gaorangers refuse to give up. Once GaoSilver arrived, the tables turned as Tinplate Org is destroyed with the evil-Crushing Seijuu Orbs attack. Though TsueTsue revives Tinplate Org, GaoHunter Justice assumes Moon Blue form to battle the Org, destroying it with GaoGod's help. Kurushimemas Org/Christmas Org Kurushimemas Org (クルシメマスオルグ Kurushimemasu Orugu?, 41): The greatest actor among the Org, Rasetsu enlisted him in a plan to turn children into his favorite drink, Dream Juice. To accomplish that, Kurushimemas Org assumes the guise of Christmas Org (クリスマスオルグ Kurisumasu Orugu?), giving presents to children as a sign of good will, but actually giving them the stockings that would trap the children to begin the process. Furthermore, he tricked Kakeru into thinking the Orgs are tired of fighting. As a result, Kakeru befriends the Org by giving him his G-Phone. Once the trap is sprung, Kurushimemas Org assumes his true form and attacks the other Gaorangers until Kakeru manages to break free before using the Hyakujuuken with extreme prejudice on the Org. TsueTsue revives Kurushimemas Org, who died in spite of aiding Rasetsu in his master plan. New Year's Org New Year's Org (正月オルグ Shōkatsu Orugu?, 46): A strange Org Yabaiba encounters two weeks after Rasetsu's death. Though he saw the Org too useless to help him, he decided to use the Org to protect the location of the Matrix. Killed by GaoMuscle and GaoHunter Justice. Steam Engine Org Steam Engine Org (蒸気機関オルグ Jōkikikan Orugu?, 47): An Org that was created near a train station at Sakitomo and was the strongest Org, overpowering the Gaorangers as he withstood their attacks without breaking a sweat. At the last second, Yabaiba attacks Steam Engine Org and holds him for the Hyakujuuken to kill him. Getting the energy he needed, Yabaiba revives Steam Engine Org who wanted to kill him when the Power Animals arrive to fight. But like before, Steam Engine Org proves too powerful and cripples most of the Power Animals in the process. The remaining Powers Animals combine into GaoIcarus Another Foot & Arm, who succeed in killing Steam Engine Org with Icarus Breaker. Snowman Org Snowman Org (雪ダルマオルグ Yukidaruma Orugu?, EX): Appeared on the Gao Access CD. After some help from GaoPanda, it was killed by GaoKing. =Gallery= Image: Turbine Org.jpg|Turbine Org Image: Plugma Org.jpg|Plugma Org Image: Barbwire Org.jpg|Barbwire Org Image: Camera Org.jpg|Camera Org Image: Shrine Bell Org.jpg|Shrine Bell Org Image: Tire Org.jpg|Tire Org Image: Wedding Dress Org.jpg|Wedding Dress Org Image: Boat Org.jpg|Boat Org Image: Signal Org.jpg|Signal Org Image: Cell Phone Org.jpg|Cell Phone Org Image: Bulldozer Org.jpg|Bulldozer Org Image: SamuraiDoll Org.jpg|SamuraiDoll Org Image: Copy Org.jpg|Copy Org Image: Copy Sentai Copyranger.jpg|Copy Sentai Copyranger Image: Freezer Org.jpg|Freezer Org Image: Vacuum Cleaner Org.jpg|Vacuum Cleaner Org Image: Bus Org.jpg|Bus Org Image: Clock Org.jpg|Clock Org Image: Glasses Org.jpg|Glasses Org Image: Bike Org.jpg|Bike Org Image: Scooter Org.jpg|Scooter Org Image: Human Body Specimen Org.jpg|Human Body Specimen Org Image: Lawnmower Org.jpg|Lawnmower Org Image: Chimera Org.jpg|Chimera Org Image: Karaoke Org.jpg|Karaoke Org Image: Vase Org.jpg|Vase Org Image: Bowling Org.jpg|Bowling Org Image: Tombstone Org.jpg|Tombstone Org Image: Charcoal-Grill Org.jpg|Charcoal-Grill Org Image: Blacksmith Org.jpg|Blacksmith Org Image: Magic-Flute Org.jpg|Magic-Flute Org Image: Juggling Org.jpg|Juggling Org Image: Animal Tamer Org.jpg|Animal Tamer Org Image: Monitor Org.jpg|Monitor Org Image: Tinplate Org.jpg|Tinplate Org Image: Kurushimemas Org.jpg|Kurushimemas Org Image: Christmas Org.jpg|Christmas Org Image: New Year's Org.jpg|New Year's Org Image: Steam Engine Org.jpg|Steam Engine Org Image: Snowman Org.jpg|Snowman Org